Este es el fin
by pili87
Summary: Las cosas con Loki no andaban bien, últimamente todo le molestaba, con nada le daba gusto, discutíamos por cualquier cosa... Este Fic participa en el Reto Blue Valentine del Foro La Torre Stark


Henos aquí otra vez, haber como nos va, cabe decir que los personajes no son mios sino de Marvel y de la Mitologia Nordica, este fic participa en el reto Blue Valentine del Foro La torre stark y sin mas preámbulos comenzamos.

"!Este es el fin!"

Era mediodía, me encontraba en la cafetería de la esquina de la escuela con Lucrecia o mejor dicho con Lucas, así es como le gusta que le digan, viste y actúa como hombre pero sigue siendo una chica, en fin el hecho es, que en ocasiones suelo dar clases de regularización a jóvenes estudiantes que como yo en su momento no entienden nada de lo que se les está hablando y no es que sea una experta, pero el trabajar con Jane Foster ha dado frutos.

Todo iba bastante bien con Lucas, hasta que de pronto se volvió incómodo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer saliendo de aquí?- dijo él seductoramente

-Iré a casa-

-¿En serio? Es muy temprano para irse a casa, porque no mejor hacemos algo divertido-

-No lo creo- respondí, a la vez que guarde mi laptop

-Me gustas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Ok, mira, respeto mucho a las personas como tú, pero yo no tengo esas preferencias, además tengo novio-

-Si yo fuera tu novio, no te dejaría sola ni un segundo-

-Pues te agradezco el halago, pero esto no es lo mío-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso ya tuviste una relación así- me pregunto

-¡No!, pero no es algo que quiera hacer-

-Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca lo has intentado- dijo acercando su rostro

-Ok, Lucas ¡No! Olvídalo esto no va a pasar, te repito no tengo estas preferencias y amo a mi novio-

-Mmm ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu novio-

-Loki-

-Mmm Loki y Lucas se parecen ¿no crees?-

-Y eso que- dije riendo

-No lo sé, dime algo, ¿eres feliz con él?-

-Por supuesto que lo soy-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-

-¿Cuándo pasamos de la clase a un interrogatorio?-

-Cuando decidiste rechazarme-

-Lucas, ya basta- dije con calma

-Está bien, ya te dejo ir con tu amado Loki, pero si algún día te cansas de él, aquí estaré con los brazos abiertos para recibirte-

-Dudo que eso pase, pero gracias- dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo del lugar

Tome el primer taxi que encontré, deseaba llegar a casa darme una ducha y descansar, lo necesitaba más que nunca, las cosas con Loki no andaban bien, últimamente todo le molestaba, con nada le daba gusto, discutíamos por cualquier cosa, la última vez que había ocurrido fue hace una semana, cuando acompañe a Thor a tramitar su licencia de manejo, de regreso nos topamos con un tráfico intenso y obviamente llegamos tarde a nuestros hogares, a él lo esperaba una Jane furiosa y a mí un Loki lleno de rabia, al verle la cara no lo podía creer, es decir éramos Thor y yo, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué tanto enojo? Él sabía que lo amaba y que a Thor solo lo veía como un amigo, que no había razón para estar celoso, eso lo molesto aún más y lo hizo llenarse de indignación.

Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo, _" no te creas tan importante Darcy, nadie querría_ estar _contigo, teniendo a alguien como Jane"_ obviamente mi reacción no fue la mejor y le di una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, la cual de inmediato me arrepentí de haber hecho, había pasado los últimos días disculpándome por lo sucedido, pero todo había sido inútil, él seguía sin hablarme, sin mirarme, hacia como si no existiera, fue por eso que decidí dar clases y así evitar llegar temprano a casa a soportar su indiferencia.

Cuando hube llegado a casa, subí las escaleras con prisa, abrí la puerta y apenas di un paso dentro, sentí el jalón de mi brazo y escuche la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

-¿Qué te has creído?- pregunto Loki sosteniendo mi brazo con fuerza

-¿De qué hablas?- dije queriendo soltarme, pero no sirvió, por el contrario me tomo por ambos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando-

-Lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo ejerciendo más fuerza

-¡Ya déjame!- grite

-¿Quién es él?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-El hombre con el que estuviste en la cafetería-

-¿Qué? Un momento estuviste espiándome, ¿pero qué ocurre contigo?-

-¿Quién es él Darcy?-

-¡Ya suéltame Loki!-

-¡Dime quien es!- dijo agitándome

-Es una estudiante de la escuela-

-¿Una?-

-¡Sí! Es una mujer- él entonces me soltó

-No juegues conmigo-

-No lo hago- dije sobándome mis brazos, -Se llama Lucrecia-

-No me mientas, te vi con un hombre-

-Me viste con ella, solo que se viste y actúa como hombre, le gusta que le digan Lucas, no le gusta ser mujer, es con ella con quien me viste-

-Ah ya veo, en eso caso todo queda claro-

-¡Que! Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué hacías espiándome?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que lo es, merezco una explicación, ¡te exige una explicación!-

-Cariño, sabes bien que yo no doy explicaciones- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Pues eso se acabó, o lo haces o…-

-¿O qué?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te dio tanto coraje verme con un hombre según tú?-

-Porque creí que…creí que me estabas engañando-

-¿Qué? Jamás lo haría, ¿Qué te hace creer que sería capaz de algo así? ¿Acaso no me conoces?-

-Te conozco, es por eso que se perfectamente que no serias capaz de…- él se detuvo y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a su cuarto

-¿Loki? Hay, ven acá no hemos terminado de hablar, ¿de que no sería capaz?-

-Olvídalo Darcy-

-¿Qué lo olvide? Eso no es posible, primero me gritas, lastimas y acusas de engañarte, así que ahora vas a decirme de que no sería de capaz-

-Ya olvídalo Darcy-

-¡No! Quiero que me digas-

-Darcy-

-¡Dime!- grite con desesperación

-No serias capaz de perdonarme-

-¿Perdonarte? No, no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Darcy, por favor déjalo así- suplico

-Loki, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Porque no hablamos otro día-

-¡Ya dime lo que hiciste!-

-¡Te engañe! Ya estas contenta, eso fue lo que hice- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí un frio recorrer mi espalda y lo peor estaba por venir.

-¿Con quién?- pregunte

-No voy a decirte-

-¿Con quién me engañaste?-

-No te lo diré-

-No estoy jugando Loki, dime de una vez-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Qué beneficio obtendrás?-

-Merezco saber-

-No es importante Darcy-

-Claro que lo es, necesito saber-

-No lo diré- dijo dándome la espalda, estaba a punto de encerrase en su cuarto cuando pregunte

-¿Fue con Jane?- él se detuvo en seco y pregunto

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué si fue con Jane con quien me engañaste?- la reacción de él fue mi respuesta, entonces rompí en llanto -¿Cómo pudiste?- dije sollozando, él no decía nada, estaba frente a mí en silencio, con la cabeza agachada.

-Darcy- dijo tocando mi hombro

-¡No me toques! – Dije empujándolo – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tiene sentido, ¿acaso no me amas? Un momento pero que pregunta tan tonta, es obvio que no lo haces, de ser así no te habrías revolcado con Jane, ¡Jane!- dije con rabia y después pregunte -¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que existen en este planeta lo hiciste con ella?-

Él se quedó callado y alzando la vista me dijo –Ya es tarde, porque no vas a descansar-

-No Loki, no iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas el porqué, ¿a quién querías lastimar? ¿A Thor?-

-¡No!- respondió él

-Entonces ¿a mí?-

-Por supuesto que no Darcy –

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue solo por placer?-

-Darcy créeme, no quieres saber por qué-

-Si quiero-

-¡Bien! En ese caso te lo diré, Jane es una mujer atractiva e inteligente, siempre me ha gustado quedarme con lo mejor no con las sobras, y cariño- dijo sonriendo de lado – Tú, eres las sobras-

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos, con mi amor, me quede paralizada sin poder hablar, mis labios temblaban al igual que mi cuerpo pero…no podía gritar ni moverme, esto era tan horrible que no sabía qué hacer, no podía reaccionar.

-¿Darcy?- pregunto él

Ni siquiera voltee a verlo, quería salir de ahí corriendo, pero no lo hacía, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que no podía hacer otra cosa sino permanecer ahí.

-¿Darcy?- volvió a preguntar

-Se acabó- le susurre

-¿Qué dijiste? –

-Dije, que se acabó-

-¿Qué fue lo que se acabó?-

-Lo nuestro Loki, se acabó- él soltó una carcajada y colocándose detrás de mí se acercó a mi oído y dijo –Mi querida Darcy que te hace pensar que puedes dejarme-

-¿De qué hablas?- dije molesta

-Cuando esto inicio, yo te lo dije, te dije lo ruin y cruel que podía ser, te dije que te alejaras, que no era bueno para ti, te dije lo mucho que te apreciaba, ¡aprecio! Nunca amor, te dije que no quería que salieras lastimada y lo que mejor que podías hacer era poner la mayor distancia uno del otro, te lo dije una y otra vez, ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? Decidiste quedarte, dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado por el resto de tus días sin importar las consecuencias, que me aceptarías tal como era, así que ahora no me vengas con que me vas a dejar, porque fuiste tú quien decidió permanecer conmigo, y así lo harás-

-¿Así que esto es mi culpa?- pregunte indignada –Como puedes tener el descaro de decirme estas cosas, estás loco si piensas que voy a permanecer contigo después de lo que hiciste- dije alejándome de él y tomando mi bolsa me dirigí a la puerta, apenas la hube abierto, sentí el jalón de mi brazo.

-No iras a ningún lado- dijo cerrando la puerta –Te quedaras aquí, conmigo y hablaremos de esto con calma-

-No hay más de que hablar, lo dejaste todo claro, ¿Por qué quieres obligarme a permanecer contigo? No tiene sentido-

-Porque… porque no…- él hizo una pausa, tomo aire y después dijo –No puedo estar sin ti, nunca quise lastimarte, es solo que… tú, no creo que puedas perdonarme-

-¿Y te parece mejor insultar y ofender, que hablar con la verdad y disculparte?-

-Darcy, escucha-

-No, escúchame tu a mí, mira todo el caos que has provocado por tus mentiras por tu falta de confianza, las cosas horribles e hirientes que dijiste y ahora me dices que no quieres perderme, Loki ya no sé qué creerte-

-¡ves! Te dije que no serias capaz de perdonar-

-¿Perdonar? ¿Perdonar que Loki? Perdonar tu engaño o haberme dicho que para ti no soy nada más que sobras, o tus reproches sin sentido, lo siento, pero esto es demasiado-

-Dijiste que me amabas-

-Lo hago-

-¿Entonces por qué no olvidar todo y seguir adelante juntos? –

-No es tan simple-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Tu lo harías? Si la situación fuera al revés, si yo hubiera sido quien te engaño, ¿me perdonarías y olvidarías todo?-él permaneció en silencio un corto tiempo para después responder.

-No, no lo haría, pero te pido que lo hagas-

-No puedes pedir algo que no estarías dispuesto a dar, lo mejor es terminar con esto-

-¡No! Eso no va a pasar, te daré tiempo, todo el que quieras, pero no te iras- dijo colocándole un hechizo a la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir, era una locura, una parte de mi quería aceptar la opción de él, pero la otra me decía que no, que debía encontrar la forma de desaparecer y terminar con esto de la mejor forma posible, pensaba en esto estando aun de pie frente a la puerta cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, su aliento cerca de mi oído diciéndome –Vamos a descansar- sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura en un abrazo seductor, alejo el cabello de mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

-No hagas esto- dije con los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no te gusta?-

-No es correcto- dije quitando sus manos de mi cintura –No seré tu juguete, no importa lo mucho que te amé, no puedo seguir contigo-

-En ese caso, no me dejas otra opción- no supe cómo, no supe cuándo, solo sentí la punta de la daga atravesándome, no grite, no pude el asombro de lo que estaba pasando era demasiado, sentí como mi ropa se humedecía por la sangre.

-Loki- susurre -¿Qué hiciste?- dije mientras perdía la fuerza para mantenerme de pie, él me sostuvo en sus brazos

-Lo siento mucho cariño- dijo acariciando mi rostro, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y empecé a sentir frio, el fin había llegado y con ello la promesa que le había dicho a Loki de permanecer con él hasta el último día de mi vida aunque no fuera de la manera que había creído.

OK, OK YA SE QUE FUE UN FINAL ALGO TRAGICO, PERO BUENO ESTO ES LO QUE SALIO DE MI MENTE JAJAJAJA, COMO SEA ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y PARA CUALQUIER DUDA, ACLARACION, COMENTARIO, QUEJA O CHISME, YA LO SABEN DEJEN SU REVIEW PLEASEEE


End file.
